


Good pretty boys

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Size Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: Off-season for most of the athletes on the V-League was usually meant for a few weeks to doze off, for Sakusa, it meant finally having his boyfriend monstrous dick inside.Little does he know, Wakatoshi is planning on giving him everything he wants and more.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tendou Satori, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Good pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Sakusa Kiyoomi and Sakusa Kiyoomi only! 
> 
> I wish you the best of fucks baby ly

Off-season for most of the athletes on the V-League was usually meant for a few weeks to doze off, indulge themselves in some unhealthy habits, like drinking, sleeping in on the mornings, eating more carbs than usually acceptable, and getting to do nothing with their days, for Sakusa, it meant finally having his boyfriend monstrous dick inside. 

He was somehow unsatisfied because Ushijima and he would lose a week without their boyfriend, but things were like they were, their schedules didn’t always match, and so, Tendou wasn’t due to come back to Japan, to them, for a whole week from the start of their vacation. It’s not like they don’t have a lot of time before they have to go back to their daily lives but still, managing a long-distance relationship is hard in the way that he misses them both—Ushijima lives a six-hour car ride away, but still—, and the days he gets to wake up to Ushijima’s sleeping face, spooning Tendou that has his face buried deep on his chest—he likes being in the middle, tell them that _‘being sandwiched between nice pecs is a good way to go’_ — makes his heart melt every time, there are sometimes where calls aren’t enough to fulfill his touch-starved self, so he wants to savor every moment he has with Ushijima and Tendou. But while they both missed him, they knew that they could have some catching up to do until welcoming home Tendou. 

Back to his deepest desires, Ushijima is big, not surprising to anyone, but really fucking big when he is trying to get inside Sakusa’s tight hole, no matter how much time Ushijima takes fingering him with those thick, big fingers of his, his cock is an entirely different story and that Sakusa likes it rough, like it when Ushijima forcefully snaps his hips to go deeper and harder inside him, totally rearranging his guts, doesn’t help at all the limp that he ends up getting the next day. Yeah, he fucking loves it, but they both know that Sakusa can’t go to practice limping—that doesn’t stop him from trying to swallow the entirety of his cock, it doesn’t matter if his voice is hoarse when he doesn’t even talk a lot.

Setting a foot inside Ushijima’s apartment already sets the mood, Sakusa could feel the tension all over their dinner, they both were enjoying each other company, indulging in a long conversation after such a long time of not being able to speak calmly without it being over the phone, still, he could feel how both of them were in a kind of hurry to go home already, Ushijima’s hand on his thigh while he drove them back had him already worked up and judging by how it rested higher and higher up his leg, Ushijima was too. 

They didn’t even make it past the  _ genkan _ after arriving, Sakusa being immediately pushed against the nearest wall, usually, it took more than that to make him break but right now, knowing that he could finally, finally, have all of Ushijima’s cock and ride him deep and fast enough that his boyfriend would have to carry him around the next day made him melt inside Ushijima’s arms, opening his mouth pliantly for him to shove his tongue inside and kiss him senseless, the promise of something better enough for letting himself being manhandled over the table—apparently they couldn’t even make it to the bedroom before Sakusa’s clothes were scattered to the floor—, being bent over the surface. 

If he had more clarity in mind, he would have question Ushijima about having lube hanging around the dining room, but as he felt the slippery, cold liquid sliding between his cheeks, he said no more and leaned on his elbows, pushing his hips up and proud, smirking slightly at the amused hum that came out from deep inside Ushijima’s chest. 

Ushijima busied himself kissing his back, up to his shoulders while pushing his fingers inside him, gentle enough to ask him if he was okay every time he heard Sakusa’s breath hitch when he added another finger, up to three stretching him open, he loved this Wakatoshi, soft, gentle, rubbing soothing circles over his hip and kissing over his shoulders while his thick fingers rubbed inside him, prodding at his prostate once he found it, making him whine and drool all over the table but he still wanted more, more, he wanted the Wakatoshi that would pin him into the bed, fingers tugging his curls to keep his head down and his hips up high to slam back onto him, his dick twitched at the mere thought. 

“Wa-Wakatoshi” he moaned, hips jerking back to meet Wakatoshi’s fingers working on him. He hummed, next to his ear, making him clench around his fingers. “ _ More, more _ ”

“Yeah?” that husky low voice would be his doom one day, he was almost certain he could come just from hearing it—he had made it, one time while one of Tendou’s visit, he had been sucking the redhead off while he ate his ass and they had both been too unaware of Wakatoshi coming back from his trip to get the groceries, the low rumble of _‘Good boys’_ was enough to bring him over the edge. Wakatoshi punctuated it with a sharp thrust that caught him off guard, a low moan spilling from his lips. “Like that, Kiyoomi?”

“Fuck—yes,  _ yes _ ” Wakatoshi chuckled, kissing his shoulder blade before snapping his wrist hardly again, reaching deeper inside him, Sakusa felt himself slowly slipping from his rational mind, falling deeper and deeper into that state where he was totally helpless under Wakatoshi’s ministrations, responding only with embarrassing whines and the movement of his hips pushing himself back against his fingers,  _ more, more, more. _ He could feel his hard dick slapping against his abs with every roll of his hips, smearing the precum drooling from the tip across his stomach, he knew how needy he was for Wakatoshi but he didn’t know he was that needy when he feels himself getting closer to the edge, too fast, too much, too delicious fingers pressing repeatedly his prostate while warm wet tongue traces patterns around his shoulders, sucking and littering him with marks, Wakatoshi is the least possessive out of the three so Tendou and Sakusa know to appreciate the little hickeys and bite marks that he leaves every once in a while and that he is doing this now of all times is making him tip over the edge.

“Y—’Toshi, ah,  _ ah _ , too close” He barely makes out between helpless gasps, Wakatoshi bites, hard, against his shoulder muffling a low grunt that almost makes him spill over himself. 

“Then come, Kiyoomi, come on” he whines, it feels good, too good, but he still wants his boyfriend's cock and he refuses to let the night end without it being shoved upon him. “What's wrong?”

“You—I want you, Wakatoshi, ple—”

“We still have all night” he reminds him and that’s a promise, so Sakusa lets go, feeling Wakatoshi’s hand holding his hips up and his fingers finding a new angle that make him collapse onto the table, arms pillowing his head while he comes untouched by Wakatoshi’s fingers alone, the taller man working him through his orgasm, rubbing his back and allowing him to come down from his high calmly. 

“Let’s get you to the bedroom” Sakusa nods, of fucking course he does, but when he tries to take his first step without the help of the table, his knees buckles under his weight, too fucked out of his mind he smiles instead of worrying for his wellbeing,  _ and there’s still more _ , he thinks as Wakatoshi catches him, dropping the cloth he had retrieved from his jacket pocket to wipe off his lubed fingers, he frowns at him, Sakusa really did a shitty job of undressing his boyfriend, he notices as he clenches his fists around Wakatoshi’s jacket, past the initial shock, Wakatoshi murmurs something that he doesn’t quite catch before he is being lifted off the floor and scooped on his arms bridal style. Sakusa drapes an arm around Wakatoshi’s broad shoulders, gently rubbing the nape of his neck as he leans in to press soft kisses along his jaw. 

Wakatoshi puts him down on the bed softly, caressing his long legs with warm, big, calloused hands before smiling down at him and going around his room to find another bottle of lube and a towel—mostly because he knows that he hates the sticky feeling of come on his skin when he comes down from his high—, Sakusa knows that they are still going on but feeling Wakatoshi wipe his abs and some stray come on his thighs makes him whimper, needy, silently pleading for more. They are both pretty silent during sex, luckily, they’re able to understand each other through mere looks, soft noises, and short answers, still, Sakusa misses the way the arousal creeps up his spine every time Tendou dirty talks them because if they are silent, Tendou makes sure to fill the silence for them and Sakusa enjoys every praise that he receives as much as the soft grunts of Ushijima. 

Once he is mostly clean—at least so the sensation of dry come won’t bother him as much—, he observes carefully as Wakatoshi undresses himself, leaving his suit neatly folded on the chair next to his bed, he is more careless with his underwear, probably feeling the lingering gaze Sakusa has on his hard cock, mouth almost drooling at the sight, Wakatoshi sees hunger, something tells him Sakusa would already be jumping on him if he hadn’t just come a few minutes ago, still, he sees Sakusa’s dick twitch in interest. 

Sakusa’s eyes are so trained on him that he doesn’t even register when he lays his phone back on the side table. Wakatoshi climbs up the bed and sits with his back on the headboard, Sakusa who have followed all his movements and is now lay on his stomach watching him spread his legs and stroke calmly at his dick, bites his lip when his low voice calls him over, and he crawls up to him until he is straddling his lap, arousal coursing through his veins as he feels Wakatoshi’s hand on his hips, pushing him further until their dicks press together, he knows he is just half-way to fully harden but seeing himself next to Wakatoshi’s massive cock makes him feel small, almost pathetic and he fucking wants to have him deep buried inside himself. 

Wakatoshi has other plans in mind, though, and grips his chin with big fingers, making them lock eyes before latching into his mouth, lips crashing against each other in a warm, familiar pace, Sakusa’s mouth pliantly opening for him to run his tongue over, savoring every inch of him, slurping on his tongue and kissing him deeper and deeper until he clings to his shoulders and feels Wakatoshi play with the curls at the nape of his neck. He tugs a little at his hair, pulling him apart from his lips, just as he is getting ready to push back in, Wakatoshi begins littering kisses across his jaw, down his neck, Sakusa can only arch his back into the touch of his wet lips, pushing his chest out now that he starts trailing down and down, strong hands supporting his weight as he keeps showing off just so Wakatoshi has more room to kiss across his skin, in a frail moment of clarity, Sakusa thinks of how he misses another pair of hands there, a pair of eyes watching him carefully and a soft voice praising him ‘mmm, yeah, put that flexibility to use, Kiyoomi-kun’ while he arches just a little more so Tendou can kiss him. Wakatoshi laps at his nipple experimentally, hearing him hum pleasantly before circling it again with his tongue, Sakusa lets all of his weight onto Wakatoshi’s hands the moment he sucks on his bud, his hips jerks up unconsciously, only to be greeted by the slide of Wakatoshi’s cock, yeah, he will be fully hard in matter of minutes under Wakatoshi’s ministrations. 

Except, Wakatoshi pushes him away, scraping the hair at the back of his head so softly he almost purrs. 

"Turn around"  _ oh. _

Wakatoshi places his hand on his hip and pushes him back in, Sakusa barely contains the sigh when he feels the tip of Wakatoshi's cock pushing at his hole, fuck, he wants nothing more but to sink right in. He doesn't, he knows better to not hurt himself, still, Wakatoshi holds his hips and lets him sink little by little, feeling him clench with every inch slipping on himself,  _ relax _ , he reminds him and Kiyoomi can only nod and breath steadily while he lowers more and more into that monstrous dick that he had been having dreams of being wrecked by all season. 

Once he bottoms out he can help but lean into Wakatoshi's shoulder, panting hard and feeling shivers across his body, his head dizzy now that his blood rushes down to fill his cock, Kiyoomi's hand trails down his abs, moaning once he feels the little bulge that Wakatoshi's cock always presses when he fully sinks on him, Kiyoomi loves it and he wants nothing more but to choke on his own spit while Wakatoshi fucks him senseless. His boyfriend groans when he presses his hand, feeling his dick twitch inside himself, god, Kiyoomi is so helpless. 

"'Toshi" he moans, hips moving on his own, grinding down Wakatoshi's dick, needy and desperate. Wakatoshi complies a little, sucking on the skin on his shoulder and jerking his hips up a little, Kiyoomi moans, back arching trying to take him deeper. 

"Patience, Kiyoomi" he can feel his hips bruise with his grip, not that he minds. Kiyoomi trashes into his chest, breathing heavily trying to calm himself down, is a tough task when he is being filled to the brim but he at least manages to recollect some of his thoughts and stop the crying mewls spilling from his mouth. 

"You sure are taking your time, Wakatoshi" he rasps out, his boyfriend kisses his temple, a hand brushing some curls out of his damp with sweat forehead. 

"Let's call Tendou" 

"What?" 

"Let's call Tendou" Wakatoshi repeats, pulling him out of his hazy to look at him reaching for his phone, unlocking it, and looking through his contacts to find their boyfriend's phone. 

"But I—" 

"You can stay still, right, Kiyoomi?" he purrs against his ear, he wants, he wants to be bent over and fucked until he can't speak, he wants to push his hands against Wakatoshi's chest while he rides him, he wants to be good for his boyfriend so he can give him everything he wants and he would be lying if the thought of sitting on Wakatoshi's cock while Tendou is unaware is kinda hot. 

"I can" he decides finally.

Wakatoshi presses another kiss on his naked shoulder and presses the video call button. It shouldn't be a long call, Kiyoomi thinks, it's barely past midnight, meaning, Tendou should be just waking up if they catch him rising early and he is a busy man— after all, he couldn't clear his schedule to come— so it won't be a lot of time talking, he has to make himself breakfast, shower, get all nice and ready to deal with his chocolatier. Kiyoomi takes one long, big breath before nodding weakly, okay, he can do this. 

At least he's right with the setting. Tendou's image shows him all nice and cozy, eyes barely open yet, fuzzy shortcut hair shining from the window light, his cheek is smushed over the pillow he is hugging with his free hand and the other one is probably propping his own phone, image cutting at the view of his naked shoulder, the rest of his torso covered by a white sheet. He also sees the tiny image on the corner showing him and Wakatoshi, the phone is showing just from their shoulders up, naked torsos exposed but that shouldn't raise any alarms, Wakatoshi is usually comfortable being shirtless around the house, Kiyoomi prefers not to but he might accede to a cuddling shirtless session just to bask in the feeling of skin on skin hugs, what might have alert Tendou of their actual positions is the path of angry red bite marks and hickeys down his neck and shoulders. 

"Good morning, my beautiful boys" his smile is light-hearted, cheeks rosy with sleep as he tries to open his eyes to finally meet them. He looks cute and Kiyoomi can barely contain the whimper that escapes from him, it isn’t exactly  _ praise _ but right now with Wakatoshi's cock pulsing inside him, the tender words stir up his arousal. 

Tendou arches an eyebrow, blinking away the remnants of his sleep, Wakatoshi gives him the tiniest nod, it's almost imperceptible on camera but he feels it, Tendou's gaze relaxes, a tiny mischievous smile pulling at the corner of his lips, Kiyoomi hates how sometimes his boyfriends seem to communicate without words so easily even more so when they use this strange bond to torture him. 

"Good night, Satori" Wakatoshi responds, voice ever so calm as if his dick isn't being engulfed by Kiyoomi's warmth. He does not speak, doesn't trust himself to, Tendou doesn't seem to have any of that. 

"I said, good morning,  _ my beautiful boys _ " Kiyoomi swears Tendou's voice drops an octave at that, his drowsy voice already sounds sexy enough why does he have to pitch it even lower? To add to his mess of a brain, Wakatoshi's free hand runs circles against his hip, contact so warm that it might as well be scorching his skin. 

"Good morning...S-Satori" god, he sounds pathetic. Tendou smiles. 

"That's more like it,  _ good boy _ " his nails dig on his thighs, he wants to move already and keep listening to Tendou's intoxicating praise. But it's not time, not yet, they'll just have a little call then Wakatoshi will hang up and press him down on the mattress rewarding him with a mind-blowing fuck because of his obedience, right? He can do this. 

"So tell me, how did the end of season treat you?"

Kiyoomi can't do this. The question was simple, the Jackals had lost to EJP in the semifinals—Komori still hadn't let him forget that last receive that went out of bounds, his fault, he had underestimated the force of Suna's spike—, then the Adlers had won in just three sets the final— _ 'suck it, Motoya, my boyfriend destroyed you' _ —there was not much to say after that, 'we miss you', 'hope you were here' and 'I'll have a whole date planned from you the day you put a foot on Japan again', he wasn't expecting for Wakatoshi to suddenly go into narrator mode to re-tell every single one of their fucking games since the start of the season. Tendou knew how the Jackals won that game at the start of the season, he saw that match—Kiyoomi remembers the congratulations photos he received of the redhead wearing nothing more but the jersey he stole from him the last time he visited— and he still has the  _ audacity _ to ask in full detail about every single play. 

Wakatoshi's hand running free down his thigh isn't making things easier, it goes down, down, down, nails reaching up the soft skin on his inner thighs neves going near his aching dick, no matter how hard Kiyoomi tries to discreetly jerk his hips to make his fingers brush where he needs them the most, that only earns him a warning look through the camera's phone and warning grip at any expanse of his leg Wakatoshi is close now. 

He might die from this, on the fine line of pleasure, dancing on the edge with a rock-hard cock drooling on his abs and another one prodding at his ass. It all goes down when Wakatoshi's hand trail down from his chest to his stomach, dancing over his tummy, outracing the little bulge of his dick, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , he presses down. 

"Wakatoshi, please" he breathes out, head falling back into his shoulder, he almost doesn't hear Tendou's amused hum over his own pants. "I can't take it anymore, please,  _ please _ " he hopes he is whispering, he might as well be screaming for all that he cares. Wakatoshi just kisses his temple with all the patience in the world and shushes his cries. 

"So, Wakatoshi, can you tell me why our lover boy is so quiet today? Except for his little cute whines I hear once in a while" his voice is playful and Kiyoomi can see that he shifts his position again, probably standing his phone on the closer surface because he now can see his naked chest on frame, lap still covered in blankets but if he heard well he's probably just hiding his arousal. Not surprisingly, he responds with a whine, this time caused by the lightless touch at his dick. “No worries, baby, you sound just perfect”

"It's better if I show you, if that's okay with Kiyoomi, of course" he nods fervently, Wakatoshi's cock was already making him leak, Tendou watching as Ushijima fucks him with abandon, hot, hot, hot. "Speak" 

"Yes." he barely whispers. Wakatoshi kisses his cheek this time, hand traveling up to gently hold his chin, making him face his debauched state on the camera, his own eyes fixed on his sweaty skin, the tiny tears spilling from his eyes and the bright red of his cheeks, he gulps, Tendou does too, a hungry smile planting on his lips. 

“I said speak, Kiyoomi”

“Yeah, baby, tell us what you want”

“I—I want—” he trails off, his eyes flickering between his own face to Wakatoshi’s serious expression to Tendou’s eager one, he feels so wanted. “I want you to watch me, Satori” he gasps at the feeling of Wakatoshi’s cock throbbing inside of him, well, at least he knows he is not as collected as he looks. “I want Wakatoshi to touch me, to—”

“Almost there, baby” he encourages. 

“I want him to fuck me while you watch us” Tendou laughs, breathless and deep. 

“That would be an amazing view!”

As in cue, Wakatoshi proceeds to lower the phone, slowly, so he can see how his face goes out of view to now showing his naked chest, skin glistening with sweat, his nipples pink and perky from Wakatoshi’s previous attention, then his hard abs in order to get to were his cock is leaking on them and finally to where Wakatoshi and he are one. 

“We already started if you don’t mind”

“Fuck” he cannot see Tendou’s expression as Wakatoshi leans into the side table to prop his phone up with the lamp. “You two are going to kill me” he mutters, hands finally reaching down to uncover himself and hurriedly making his way out of his pants and briefs, Kiyoomi salivates at the sight, yeah he got two gentle boyfriends who also have great dicks and love spit roasting him so pardon him if he Pavlov himself to salivate at the mere sight of dick. 

"Tell me, Kiyoomi-kun, how does it feel having all of Wakatoshi inside?" Tendou strokes himself languidly, just barely, looking at them with such reverence, Kiyoomi groans at the question, his boyfriend's hands are no longer restricting him so he starts to move, slowly up, carefully and just nearly and then dropping once again, eliciting a moan from both. "Tell me" 

"Perfect" he can only say breathlessly. "So big it—fills me up so good" his body shivers with each roll of his hips, fuck did he missed it. 

“It’s been a while since you had it, right?” he can only nod fervently and lift higher just to drop further. “You wanted it so bad, right, sweetheart?” there's possibly no way that he can say it properly with words but the need was consuming him. 

"Yes, yes, I  _ needed _ it" 

"Kiyoomi" Ushijima grunts behind him, nails digging on his hips, holding him tight, deeply entering on him. 

"I'm sure you wanted it too, right, Wakatoshi-kun?" 

“Yes,” he barely says before slamming Kiyoomi right back in making him cry out, hands fisting the sheets below them. 

“You make the sweetest sounds, Kiyoomi-kun” 

He is a mess of moans and stuttered responses to Tendou’s dirty talk, this is always his specialty, not only because at being so far he has to make it up in taking his partners apart, it’s just the way he is, he fills up Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi’s silence so good, knows what buttons to push to unravel them, to make them moan and groan of pleasure without even touching them, is amazing, it helps to heat his body even more not only from the arousal but with need, need to show off how good he can be for him, Kiyoomi wants to put on a whole show. 

“Wakatoshi” he barely lets out when the man jerks his hips up into him. “Bend me over, I want Satori to see— _ oh, fuck— _ how you fuck me”

“So attentive” the redhead mutters but sounds utterly satisfied at watching them change positions. Kiyoomi grins at the camera when he goes to stand on all fours in front of him, he ducks his head down and lifts his ass up, shaking his hips a little, hearing both Tendou and Wakatoshi groan at it. 

“Kiyoomi” he looks back at Wakatoshi who is already guiding his cock to his leaking hole. “I hope you’re not expecting to walk freely tomorrow”

“I don’t need to go anywhere, Wakatoshi” that’s all confirmation the spiker needs to hear before he slams in one go, making him go back to push his head back at the bed. 

“So tight for me”

“He always is” Tendou agrees with a soft chuckle, even when he is jerking to their image. 

Next thing Kiyoomi knows, he is been fuck out of his mind, he cannot even concentrate on his reactions anymore, not with Wakatoshi pistoning his cock inside him with such force, bruising grip on his hips while searching for the best angle to hit on his prostate dead on, Kiyoomi tries to keep his eyes fixed on Tendou’s image but in reality, he is trying too hard to not bury his head on his forearms and let himself be fucked silly, he basks on the feelings of his body, in the sweet caresses over his backs even when Wakatoshi’s pace is so relentless, in the sweet praise of Tendou’s voice that makes him keen and scream both their names, the only thing that would make this better would be Tendou’s cock slipping through his lips but the way they are taking care of him is so near to that that he feels a world-shattering orgasm building rapidly. 

“Look at that pretty face ruined by tears, makes me want to lick them from your cute cheeks”

“Yes,  _ ah _ , please do—Wakatoshi!”

“Once I go back I’m gonna  _ fuck you both so good _ ” Wakatoshi grunts at that, thrusting particularly hard on him, so hard that Kiyoomi screams and the phone on the table slips out of place, earning a curse from the three of them. 

It takes a minute for Kiyoomi to see clearly—the most clearly he can over the tears on his eyes— to pick up the phone and angle it back at them again, all while Wakatoshi murmurs soft apologizes and kisses all the way up his back and shoulders until he is pressing his chest to him, grinding softly until they can see Tendou again, he looks incredulously at both of them a playful smile on his lips even when his dick is angrily red and dripping on his loose grip. 

“Jeez, Wakatoshi-kun, you really got excited there”

“I miss you,” he responds bluntly, looking at him over Kiyoomi’s shoulder. 

“That would be very sweet if I didn’t know you’re practically balls deep inside Kiyoomi but I don’t blame you , I miss fingering that tight ass of yours” it’s probably not enough for the phone mic to catch it but Kiyoomi feels the whisper against the skin of his shoulder when Wakatoshi curses, dick twitching inside himself. He doesn’t blame him either, Satori’s fingers are like magic, not even the highest-tech more expensive toys could compare the work of Satori’s hands, what’s even better, Satori has two hands, two boyfriends and is very dexterous at using both. 

“I’m close” he announces, the constant stimulus to his abused prostate and the mental image of being fingered by Tendou enough to nearly pushing him to the edge. 

“Oh, yeah? I think I know what you both need when I’m back there” Tendou huffs, resuming his stroking. “Go on then, my good boys”

They do anything for their miracle boy. 

So they give him a better view, Wakatoshi lifts Kiyoomi up on his knees and presses him flat against his chest before start rocking again, keeping a steady pace that has Kiyoomi moaning again, stirred up by Tendou’s slick sounds as his hand moves faster over himself. Kiyoomi can feel himself getting closer by the way he clings into Wakatoshi, one hand digging his nails into Wakatoshi’s hip and the other trying to tug at his short hair, when he comes he jerks so hard that Wakatoshi has to support all of his weight as he gives little thrusts into him until he is spilling over, filling Kiyoomi up, he moans through it, clenching around Wakatoshi until he hisses beside his ear. Kiyoomi doesn’t resist the urge to kiss him, so he does, it’s just a little uncomfortable from his position, he laps at Wakatoshi’s lips and their tongues thrust against once another but they’re both so tired and breathless that it feels fucking amazing. 

“Holy fuck” Tendou breathes out, they both break apart just to see him close his eyes just when his dick starts spurting come all over his hand, he barely catches anything in his bliss. Kiyoomi hasn’t noticed he was such a cockslut until his mouth falls open at the sight, he rapidly closes it but Wakatoshi is already cocking a brow at him. Fuck. 

“Wakatoshi, Kiyoomi, you sexy monsters. I love you both so much” he laughs as he moves to retrieve a tissue, Kiyoomi would too if he hadn’t come all over the bed, great now he needs to change the sheets, amazing. As Wakatoshi pulls out gently out of him he winces, yeah,  _ amazing _ indeed. 

“Sorry”

“Don’t” he cuts him off, smiling softly at him. Wakatoshi just sighs as he always does after utterly wrecking Kiyoomi, placing a soft kiss on his lips before reaching for the towel he used to wipe Kiyoomi off before starting, once he is clean, he kisses the moles on his forehead before peeling off the sheets and leaving him to talk with Tendou calmly—since last time he was unable to concentrate on the topic due to the large dick on his ass— now he uses it to catch up with him, asking about today’s schedule and hearing his boyfriend rant about how white chocolate isn’t really chocolate, he laughs it off a little, feeling his eyelids getting heavier with sleep, after all, it’s late and he’s tired from two mind-numbing orgasms. 

“Satori” Kiyoomi murmurs once Wakatoshi has set everything back up and snuggles closer to him.

“Yeah?” he asks with a soft smile on his lips, god, he wants to kiss him so much. 

“We miss you, hope you can come back soon.”

“I will, baby, just one more week.” Kiyoomi hums, the phone on his hand slipping, Wakatoshi takes it to still have them on camera. 

“I think he needs sleep” Wakatoshi says. 

“You too” he nods. 

“Have a good day” Wakatoshi wishes him with a soft smile, his eyes are also closing and he knows how tempting it must be for Tendou to see them so sleepy when he just got up so he tries his best to look awake. 

“One more week” Kiyoomi murmurs, probably already asleep. 

“Good night, pretty boys”

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for soooooo long on my mind and I expected to finish it for Omi's birthday so I'm really proud it worked out 
> 
> You know the drill, kudos, comments, bookmarks make me very happy! <3
> 
> Come talk on [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2)!


End file.
